


Wrapped Around Your Finger

by Swanny_Sinner (Swanny_Writer)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Especially bc this ask broke CC once again lol, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanny_Writer/pseuds/Swanny_Sinner
Summary: Curious Cat Anon Asks: "Wonu's thoughts on Jun fingering himself"





	Wrapped Around Your Finger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people! What a way to celebrate the new year... lol. This wasn't supposed to be a full-out fic, but CC broke. Again. So I thought I'd fix the answer up a little and post it here. It's kinda meh, but well, it's already written, so might as well ʅ(́◡◝)ʃ
> 
> -

Wonwoo comes home to muffled moans coming from their bedroom. He goes to investigate, only to see his boyfriend sprawled on their bed, wearing one of Wonwoo's old shirts and... nothing else. That alone wouldn’t have halted Wonwoo in his step. Junhui has a habit of walking around the apartment half-naked most of the time. No, what causes Wonwoo’s jaw to drop and his dick to twitch in his jeans is the sight of Junhui’s legs spread wide, with two of his fingers buried to the knuckles in his ass. Staccato moans tumble out of his parted lips, eyes screwed shut, and chest heaving. He’s so distracted, he doesn’t realize Wonwoo’s standing there until his boyfriend walks further into the room.

Eyes flying open, Junhui squeaks. The skin, flushed from exertion, darkens further from embarrassment. “Wonwoo!” he exclaims, pulling his fingers out and ready to hide under the duvet.

But Wonwoo quickly hushes him. “Hey hey hey, it’s okay.” He grabs him by the shoulders, kneading the tense muscles as he sits in front of him at the foot of the bed. He does his best to ignore how wrecked Junhui looks, with his hair matted to his forehead, pupils blown wide, tiny little puffs of breath escaping that sinful mouth. “I’m sorry for startling you,” he says as a way to curb the molted lust coursing through his veins. With enough effort, he offers his boyfriend a fond smile as he leans up to kiss Junhui softly.

“I-It’s okay,” Junhui mumbles out, fingers tugging at the bottom of Wonwoo’s shirt as he scoots closer. “You’re um.” His cheeks are still dusted pink as he glances at the clock on the wall. “You’re early today.”

Wonwoo’s response comes out as a chuckle. “Yeah, lucky me.”

And just like that, Junhui flushes bright red again, prompting Wonwoo to chuckle some more. Junhui whines and smacks him with a closed fist halfheartedly, but he’s fighting a sheepish smile himself.

“You weren’t supposed to see that.”

“Why not?” Wonwoo strokes his warm cheek, tone playful but sincere. “You were so pretty.”

Junhui pouts at him, soft whine directed at him, but it does nothing but encourage Wonwoo.

"Is this what you do when I'm at work?" he teases, grinning when Junhui shivers from the deep timber of his voice.

Swallowing, Junhui shifts to nuzzle against his neck. "Missed you, Wonwon."

"Yeah?" He kisses the corner of his mouth, running the tip of his tongue over the plump lips. He chuckles when Junhui chases after him, eyes dreamy and glazed over. “Is that why you’re wearing my shirt?”

Nodding, Junhui burrows into the crook of his neck, lips seeking skin to kiss. “Wanted to feel you close, like you’re right here with me.”

Something like a low growl reverberates deep in his chest at the thought, and his fingers dig a little deeper into Junhui’s muscles, preening at the soft whimper it earns him. His voice lowers as he presses his mouth to Junhui’s ear, teeth scrapping against the shell to make Junhui shiver in delight. “Do you think of me when you pleasure yourself? Imagine it's my hand--my fingers fucking you, stretching your needy little hole open, getting you ready for my cock?"

Junhui whines, louder this time, all high and needy. "Wonwon..." His voice comes out breathy, hips starting to grind downward. The distance between him and Wonwoo’s knee is only a few inches away, but because of the tight grip around his waist, he’s forced to rut against their bed instead, spreading precum all over the sheets.

Wonwoo isn’t faring much better, but he grasps at whatever semblance of sanity he has left, gritting his teeth as he shifts to a more comfortable position to accommodate the strain in his pants. "Tell me, kitten."

"Yes... Please, need you, Wonwon... Need your fingers. Want you inside me.”

Damn if those aren’t words meant to kill him. Wonwoo inhales sharply, masking it by sucking a blooming red mark into Junhui’s neck. It’s enough for him to clear his head of the fog of arousal, the urge to just shove Junhui down and spread him open on his fingers. “Mmm,” he pretends to think about it. “You seemed to be doing just fine before I got home, though.”

Junhui shakes his head, curling closer still. “Nooo, it wasn’t… It wasn’t enough… I—”

“Okay, you’re okay,” he soothes, peppering soft kisses along Junhui's jaw, loving how his boyfriend turns so pliant in his hold, head lolling to the side and baring his neck. He nips along the smooth skin, sucking another small hickey into existence. When Junhui whines some more, impatient and fidgety, Wonwoo returns to his sweet mouth, one hand coaxing along his side. "Shh, kitten, I know. I'll take care of you. But I wanna see you first."

A little confused, Junhui stares at him with large and shiny eyes. “What… What do you mean?”

Wonwoo pats his thigh, other hand running down his arm a few times. With Junhui sitting slumped over his shoulder like this, it’s easy for Wonwoo to reach the back of his shirt and pull it up. The boy hisses a little as his flushed skin meets the cooler air, but he stays still. Leisurely, Wonwoo runs his hand over the small of his back, dipping far enough to palm his cheek and squeeze, eliciting another moan.

“I wanna see you,” he repeats, taking hold of Junhui’s hand and guiding it in between his cheeks. Junhui’s eyes widen as red blossoms across his cheeks. "Show me how you pleasure yourself. Get yourself ready for me, kitten."

A shudder wracks over Junhui's body, causing him hide his face further into Wonwoo’s shoulder, eyes fluttering shut. His breath gets heavier, and he swallows. With some gentle convincing, he gets Junhui to agree.

“Good boy.” He presses a kiss to Junhui’s temple and reaches over to grab the bottle of lube. He drizzles some onto his boyfriend’s fingers as he positions Junhui on his back, cushioned by their many pillows. “So pretty, hm?”

As usual, Junhui preens under the praise, despite the shyness and embarrassment. He gets comfortable, spreading his legs to give himself room. Shaking fingers return to his pink hole, and he sinks them past the ring of muscles. They both hiss at the intrusion, watching as the rim stretches around the digits. Junhui quickly falling into the bliss, fingers sliding in an out, while Wonwoo groans and presses the heel of his hand against his straining erection.

“Just like that, kitten. Add another finger.”

Junhui nods, quickly following direction. His mouth falls open, moans unrestrained as he seeks his sweet spot. “Wonwoo…”

“You’re doing so well, kitten. Yeah?” Wonwoo keeps praising him and caressing his thigh, telling him to add more fingers.

The boy is gasping, trying hard to make his words come out clearly, but he’s slurring. “Yeah… But not… enough… Wish… Wish it were… Ah… your cock.”

“Fuck.” Wonwoo fists one hand into the sheets, the other grabbing Junhui’s thigh, pressing his legs even farther apart, knowing how flexible his boyfriend is. He’s up to four fingers, now. “Fuck, Junnie, you look so good.” His voice grows huskier the higher Junhui moans, eyes blown wide with arousal, flickering between Junhui's fingers thrusting into his hole and Junhui's face. He groans when Junhui whimpers out his name with so much need and want, blood rushing to his own erection. “I’m so… so c-close—Please, Wonwon, wanna come.”

Wonwoo grits his teeth, leaning up to kiss him, which turns more into Junhui panting against his lips, mouth slack to let his boyfriend lick into him, tongues curling together. Junhui whines when Wonwoo pulls away.

“Come for me, kitten."

He talks Junhui through it with barely restrained self-control, until Junhui unravels with a sob and Wonwoo’s name.

“Such a pretty kitten, hm?” Wonwoo kisses him softly, nuzzles against his neck until Junhui giggles from the ticklish feeling of his hair. He indulges Junhui a few more seconds, threading his hand through the ashy brown hair and grinning when the boy leans into the touch, a gentle smile blooming on his lips.

Then while Junhui catches his breath, Wonwoo wipes him down with his discarded shirt, murmuring to him and petting him until he's ready to go again.

"So good for me."

Junhui smiles, sated and happy. "Only for you, Wonwon.” Opening his arms wide, he beckons Wonwoo to him. “Please. Want you now.”

Wonwoo kisses him deeply, chucking out of his jeans. He doesn’t think he could handle much more of his torture anyway. “Okay, kitten.” Then he hikes Junhui’s hips up to thrust in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, even though nothing actually happens lol. Ahhhh... When will the shame stop?（/｡＼) As long as you guys are ok with it, i shall trudge thru it! :D
> 
>  
> 
> For more random thoughts, please stop by my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Swanny_Writer)
> 
> Have a good day!  
> xoxoxo


End file.
